<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Begins With a Single Moment by ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533563">It Begins With a Single Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard'>ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla spends a secret evening with John</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Begins With a Single Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>John smiled and reached for his glass and waited for her to lift hers so he could make a toast. "Success is never final. Failure is rarely fatal..... and the future is whatever we care to make it."</p><p>Teyla smiled at him from her seat across from him at the small table. She lifted her glass in acknowledgement and added her own thoughts to the toast. "For everything wonderful begins with a single moment."</p><p>John's whole body stilled in that moment as he considered the meaning behind her words. His face flushed warm even before he sipped the wine and he tried to hide behind the glass as he slowly took a sip. Placing his glass down carefully he studied the pasta on his plate as he slowly unrolled the silverware from the napkin.</p><p>He and Teyla had found themselves working into the early evening hours again and Sheppard had offered to make her dinner in the small kitchenette in his quarters. They'd been running around crazy lately, barely managing to grab a stop and go meal in the mess all week. They seemed to be spending almost every waking moment together for the past few weeks, not that John would ever complain, but he felt she deserved a quiet night away from the masses.</p><p>Once they'd gotten to his place, the chemistry between them took on a slightly uncomfortable air as they moved around his quarters and worked side by side in his tiny kitchen sharing the tasks of preparing the meal. He liked it. He liked having her there with him. He liked bumping into her as they both turned to step into the same spot. He liked the sound of her lilting laughter as they did it yet again and he smiled. It was a guarded smile but Teyla could see so much more behind it, so much that showed in his eyes that he was unaware of.</p><p>She chose not to comment on the flushing of his cheeks. Teyla certainly didn't enjoy embarrassing him and just seeing the reaction made her smile. Tucking into her dinner, she raised her eyes once in a while only to meet John's gaze as he looked back at her. His expression was always soft and thoughtful it seemed. She'd wonder what he was thinking and he seemed to realize it and would drop his gaze in order to hide his thoughts from her.</p><p>Teyla had to admit to herself that this was more than nice. She really enjoyed spending time with him and lately they seemed to always be together. John Sheppard was a good balance of serious work and playful fun and although he was a man who held his own private sorrows to himself, he was always quick to share his dry and whimsical wit. She really liked that about him.</p><p>As John finished his meal, Teyla watched him as she sipped from her glass. He slid the last mouthful of spaghetti from his fork and placed the utensil on his plate. He chewed it slowly, oblivious of being watched and, as he swallowed, John reached for his glass to wash it down. Using his napkin to wipe his mouth politely, he looked over to see if she had finished  to find her gazing at him with soft, warm eyes over the rim of her glass.</p><p>John quirked a shy grin at her and slid his chair back to stand up. Teyla continued to watch him, her eyes following him as he stood up straight beside her and he smiled at her, picking the wine bottle from the center of the table.</p><p>"Shall we adjourn to the living room?" he offered in suggestion. Teyla smiled and slid out of her chair and John offered his hand, which she immediately grasped lightly with her fingers.</p><p>It'd been so long since Teyla had found herself the focus in acts of courtship but it was unmistakable. Whether Colonel Sheppard realized his actions or not, she couldn't be sure, but she could feel his spirit, his hidden heart, reaching out to her. He smiled at her and led her to the other room.</p><p>Flashing an elfin grin John escorted her to the couch and allowed Teyla to seat herself comfortably before sitting down beside her. He gestured for her glass and as she held it out toward him John poured her half a glass and then poured his own.</p><p>Putting the bottle down on the small table in front of them, he put his arm on the back of the couch, twisting around to face her as he drew one long leg up onto the cushion between them. Taking a sip, he then grinned at her.</p><p>"Come here often?" he asked playfully.</p><p>Her own delicate eyebrow arched up slightly as Teyla sipped her refreshed glass of wine and then she smiled. "Not as yet," she replied. Her words were soft, her gaze direct and her answer full of meaning that made his heart skip a few beats.</p><p>John swallowed heavily, afraid to take a misstep. Afraid he was reading too much in her answer. Teyla saw the pained expression that suddenly darkened his features and she leaned toward him, tilting her face up to him.</p><p>"It's okay, John. I'm here because I want to be. I'm here with you because I wish to be," she confessed to him in a husky whisper.</p><p>John gazed at her and then leaned toward her, helping himself to a slow and tender kiss. His lips mouthed slowly at hers, their tongues lightly touching and exploring in greeting. Then he slowly deepened the kiss, cradling her jaw in one hand, the other still holding his glass on the back of the couch.</p><p>Teyla rested her free hand gently on his thigh to balance herself as she stretched toward him. Her lips found his gently and she allowed the kiss to deepen as he slowly opened himself to her. Teyla's heart bounded in her chest, her blood thudding in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment of simply enjoying the lingering kiss John slowly drew back, dropping a couple of small kisses on her mouth before sitting back a bit. He smiled at her as he swallowed and took a few moments to catch his breath. Switching his glass to his left hand, he reached for hers with his right. Teyla handed him the wine glass, allowing him to set it on the table with his out of the way.</p><p>Turning back to her, John took a moment to just take in the sight of her, his gaze dancing over every curve and detail of her face. He smiled softly at her and asked quietly, "Now... where were we?"</p><p>His smile was met by one of her own. Her lips were gently swollen and delectably moist from their heated kiss. Her dark eyes met his hazel ones and her lips curled into a gentle smile. Her hand on the back of the couch trailed slowly over his hand and lower arm. "I think.. we were right about..." she began as she slowly leaned into him, "... here." </p><p>Her words were soft as Teyla claimed his lips with her own. John brought his hands up and gently cradled her face in both palms. Leaning forward he gently guided her back into a reclined position, cradled snugly in the cushioned throw pillows. Teyla let gravity settle her into the couch as John took his time getting used to the feel of her in his hands and the taste of her on his tongue.</p><p>She loved when he held her face like that. Even their very first kiss, although taken by force, was somehow the most passionate thing she'd ever experienced up to that point in her life. Although his actions has been aggressive that first time, the way he'd held her to him... it had been an intimate and soulful touch, full of passion and desire and had made her heart skip a few beats. Teyla now welcomed him against her and willingly lay back at his gentle insistence.</p><p>Nearly breathless he moved his mouth away from hers and followed her jawline to her ear. Breathing against her, his warm breath washed over her flesh making her shudder slightly. He dropped down to kiss her neck lightly, down to her shoulder and then back up to her throat, before leaving a trail over her chin to meet her lips and tongue with his again.</p><p>Teyla let one hand drift into his always tousled hair. The softest of moans passed over her lips as John's breath caressed her hot skin. Her head tilted backward, allowing him more access to her neck and her eyes closed with a contented sigh.</p><p>Readjusting his position, John shifted until he was hovering over her, his hand gliding down to caress her arms and then upward to get tangled in her hair. He slowly moved over her, allowing her to get used to him, advancing slowly so as not to overwhelm her. Teyla sensed that with each progression he was allowing her the chance to stop him before he'd allow himself to relax into that taken step.</p><p>He felt her shift beneath him, as if inviting him to lie with her and John's firm mouth came up to capture hers again; hot, hard and almost bruising. She clutched at him as their kiss deepened and they lost themselves in its depths until they were gasping for air. When he finally let her take a breath, he whispered heavily against her mouth and his words stole her breath again.</p><p>"You feel so good... Teyla. You... taste so good," he panted against her lips. "I want you," he told her, his voice a near growl as he rocked his hard body against her as emphasis of that truth. "I'm gonna take you... unless you stop me..." he warned her with a panting whisper, heavy with the weight of deep desire.</p><p>Before she could reply, though he cut off her words and stole her breath yet again as his mouth crushed against hers. There was no question.There was no debate. His passion and desire, to be embraced by someone he cared so much for, was nearly overwhelming her. He'd been able to close off that part of himself in public, but the hidden desire, the intense need to have someone he could put his total trust in, someone to confide in and be a part of, that part of him was unmistakeable and undeniable when he finally dropped his guard.</p><p>She willingly played her part, eagerly giving him what he sought from her. Her breathing was ragged and quick against his lips, as she broke their kiss, pushing him back a bit with her hands solidly against his chest. </p><p>"You want me, John?" she asked, her voice husky with her own desire.</p><p>In her mind, there was no stopping him now. In fact, she desperately didn't want him to stop now. Her hands tugged his shirt up out of his waist band, her fingers plucked at the buttons until the front drifted open, exposing his chest and belly to her seeking hands. Her fingers graced over the planes of his belly and chest, feeling the soft hair beneath her palms.</p><p>Teyla pulled herself upward a bit to drop a tender kiss to the center of his chest and then her hands were pulling at his shirt. She tugged it from his shoulders, wanting it off, needing it off.  While John managed to always keep part of himself hidden, Teyla had managed to expose him. She'd found a tiny opening, a sliver of light in the darkness he'd folded around him and she wasn't going to let him hide away from her again.</p><p>She knew what it felt like to need... to want. To desire and be denied. It hurt. Teyla wanted to stop hurting. He could ease her pain and she could tend to his in return.</p><p>"You want me, John?" she asked again breathlessly. "Take me." Her words brought him up short and he raised his head. His breath froze in his lungs as his eyes searched hers for the truth of her words. Teyla met his gaze with matching hunger. "Make me yours, John. Possess me. Make me yours."</p><p>He stared at her closely, realizing if they did this there was no going back. He didn't want to go back though... it was lonely back there. And for the first time he realized that Teyla was lonely back there too. This strong-willed woman, this woman of mettle and might, was still a woman; soft and tender and passionate. It was her strength that drew him to her, it was her tenderness that brought him to his knees.</p><p>He nodded slowly and reached out to cradle the back of her head, lifting her face to him as he came toward her. He held her there and kissed her deeply for a long moment before letting her go to draw a needed breath.</p><p>"Oh god," he whispered, swallowing heavily as he looked down at her. His now bared chest heaved above her as his heart pounded beneath his ribcage, feeling the blood racing through his veins. He lowered his forehead to lean against hers as he caught his breath. "You're so beautiful..." he told her and Teyla gave him a soft smile.</p><p>That simple compliment coming from him, calling her beautiful... those words had never meant so much to her before. He wasn't just complimenting her physical beauty, but commenting on her inward beauty; her spirit, her soul.</p><p>Teyla looked up and gave him a tender smile as her fingers pulled his belt through the loops and dropped it onto the floor. Her warm hands slid up his chest, slowly tracing the muscles lying beneath the skin. John loved the feel of her hands caressing his skin, her fingers dragging lightly through the soft hair, stimulating his chest. He arched his back slightly, his eyes closing so he could focus on her touch for just a moment.</p><p>Then he opened them and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She opened to him, answering his passion with her own and he kissed her, hot and penetrating. He let one hand glide haphazardly down her body, following her curves and over her hip, down her long legs and back up again. He kissed her heatedly and snaked his hand up under her skirt, pressing slowly but firmly against her, feeling her warmth and letting her get used to his touch.</p><p>"Mmmmmmmm," he moaned into her mouth and she had to swallow the sound. He rocked slowly against her as he petted and caressed her gently.</p><p>She was drunk with him, each of her senses filled to the brim with him. The sight of him, the sounds he made, the scent of him. His touch was soft and gentle, yet firm and demanding; a perfect blend of gentleman and warrior, and the way he tasted... delectable.</p><p>His hand slid down her body, grazing along her slender hip and down the length of one shapely leg and back up again. John barely registered the soft thud of her shoes landing on the floor beside them as Teyla toed them off carefully. The sound might've registered wholly if it weren't for the sounds she made, moaning softly in response to his touch. In her own time, Teyla's fingers nimbly worked at the button of his pants, letting her fingertips dance along the flesh just beneath the waist band.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm," John moaned into her mouth as her attentions caused a surge of electricity to race through his body. Suddenly, he released her mouth, gasping for air and pulled back a bit to catch his breath and regain a bit of focus.</p><p>Teyla looked up at him, a bit suprised that he had stopped so suddenly. Her body vibrated with intense arousal, her back pressed solidly against the arm of the couch and his hand cupped firmly against her heat. She relaxed a bit and watched as he took a moment to get his breathing under control before raising his gaze to her.</p><p>Sheppard moved in close to her again and grinned almost wolfishly as he looked her in the eye. His eyes scanned her face as she looked back at him. His hazel eyes seemed hooded and dark with desire; his hair, dark and thick and seemingly even more unruly than usual...his grin, dangerously sexy.</p><p>He tilted his head and pressed his face against her neck. She felt him draw in air as he slowly took in her scent, his mouth and nose caressed her skin as he moved, then his lips parted and he dragged the tip of his tongue slowly up her neck to dance around the edge of her ear.</p><p>His large strong hands slowly graced over her body, following her curves with appreciation and focused attention. His warm palms massaged her breasts as his hot breath washed over her. He lifted his head, letting his open mouth drag softly across her cheek until his mouth was just barely touching hers. By the Ancestors, he was good at this.</p><p>Teyla tried to steal a kiss from those soft wide lips, but John pulled away just out of her reach, teasing her, taunting her with his heat. He moved in, closer again, and she moved quickly to try to capture him, but he turned away, dropping his head so her open mouth dragged against his cheek instead. Teyla groaned in frustration and disappointment. John smiled wickedly, raising his head to stare at her, his brilliant hazel eyes peering out beneath tousled locks.</p><p>John moved in slowly, staring at her and swaying slightly, like a cobra he mesmerized her. Teyla watched him, transfixed as he brushed his lips ever so gently against hers and she moaned out at the fleeting touch. Her breath found its way between his lips to his tongue and John breathed it in.</p><p>He moved slightly to press his cheek to hers, letting his stubbly whiskers brush against her soft skin. He could feel her pulse quickening and her heart pounded visibly beneath her fitted bustier.</p><p>One large hand wrapped around her wrist and held her hand pinned against the couch beside her head as the other groped at her. He pulled the laces of her top open, to expose her to his hungry mouth. Then his hand slid down her body and slowly up under her skirt again to feel her heat. He panted heavily against her and groaned with intense desire.</p><p> </p><p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~</p><p>Using one knee he pushed between her legs to separate them, granting himself a more comfortable position over her. He pulled her leg up and held it firmly to his hip, opening her up to him and his fingers returned to massage her adamantly, almost forcefully and he listened to her tiny mewls of pleasure. His other hand pulled open her top and his hot mouth came down to capture a beautiful brown nipple, hungrily suckling on her.</p><p>Teyla moaned loudly as his actions sent her flying into erotic bliss. Forgetting where they were, he too was mindless to everything but her. His thumb stroked her externally as his thick fingers claimed her without question.</p><p>She gasped lightly at the slow penetration of his digits and then moaned with the sensation as he slid easily inside her tight body. She moaned deep in her throat as one hand moved to hold his face tight to her breast as he suckled heartily on one nipple then the other. His hand held her breast up to his mouth, squeezing powerfully around her as his lips and tongue suckled her to rigid attention.</p><p>His thumb pressed circles against her swollen button as his fingers moved and curled inside her, making Teyla gasp as he touched intensely sensitive spots inside her body. She'd never known just how wonderful this would feel, she could only guess to what extent the pleasure of making love could be.</p><p>John could feel her internal muscles quivering and pulsing around him and his body throbbed heavily in response to her body's signals. Warm, soft lips and a steaming hot mouth assaulted hers as his passion rose, hungry and aching for her.</p><p>Teyla was sure that she'd suffocate under his onslaught. His fingers relentlessly explored and massaged and she felt her belly tightening as tiny explosions built up deep inside her. She gripped the couch cushions hard with one hand as the other dug fingernails into John's shoulder. She whimpered in fear of the intensity building and John held her to him, whispering in her ear.</p><p>"It's all right, baby. I've got you. Let go. You'll love it, go with it," he assured her softly, his lips brushing the fluted edge of her ear as his fingers guided her to a place she'd never been. She let out a long keening sound that rose up from her throat and her body clamped around his hand. He pushed her onward, his mouth pulling gently on her nipple, his fingers massaging her into orgasm and Teyla gasped, arching beneath him.</p><p>"Ohhh yeah," he whispered, pressing his face to her throat. He grazed his teeth lightly across her neck as he felt her body convulse and flood over his fingers as she exploded in release for the first time. He tasted the heat of her flesh on his tongue, her sweet salty flavor, as he licked the perspiration from her throat and rubbed his body against hers like a gently rolling wave.</p><p>She had growled playfully in frustration at his teasing and taunting and, while he did so, Teyla found herself loving every second of it. Her eyes had not left him and she found herself mesmerized by the passion of the man over her.</p><p>The woman in her enjoyed the slightly dominant movements of her soon-to-be lover, as he held her hand pinned to the couch. Her body had opened readily to him and her pleasure-filled moans echoed in the room around them. She'd wondered briefly if anyone walking by his door outside would be able to hear them - and would they know who he was in here with?  </p><p>"Make love to me, John..." she asked of him, her lilting voice breezed over his ear as she held him cheek to cheek. Her fingers pushed through his disheveled hair slowly, pulling his head back, and her dark eyes - like melted chocolate - met his warm hazel ones, pleading, wanting, needing.</p><p>His head tilted back a bit, eyes closing as her fingers combed through his hair, her touch felt so good and John opened his eyes again, considering her request. They looked at each other for a moment and then he kissed her again, slow and tender. He slid carefully off the sofa and scooped her up in his arms. His eyes never left her face as he carried her to his bed and gently laid her down.</p><p> </p><p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>They made love for hours and it was the most intensely focused activity she'd ever participated in. Once she'd broken down John's defenses and forced him into the open, revealing him to himself as much as to her, it was impossible for him to bottle it back up.</p><p>He put his full attention to her in ways young girls can barely dream of. He made her feel things she'd never known about, the things he did to her, the way he did them. Teyla's body felt energized and tingly and she floated in a euphoria of repeated sensual pleasures.</p><p>She could barely keep up with him as John explored her body, every inch of her. His hands were strong and powerful, yet they touched and explored her tenderly as if mindful of their power. That contrast was extremely exciting, in many ways, and Teyla realized more than once throughout the night that the voice she could hear calling out and piercing the stillness that surrounded them was hers.</p><p>Arching off the bed, her hands roaming his shoulders and stroking his chest and belly, Teyla fought to catch her breath, her body slick with perspiration as he moved rhythmically over her. Her fingers clutching at the frame of the bed, her toes curling into the blankets tangled around them, her neck arching as she cried out in ecstasy. His hands and his lips never stopped moving and she was at his mercy, not because he forced her to be but because she chose to be.</p><p>He nuzzled her neck and mouthed at her ears, his lips soft and warm as they pulled on her lobe and suckled it tenderly. His lips nibbled along her shoulder and collarbone, as his hand cupped her breast and then followed the curves of her body, pulling her leg high around his waist as he moved deep inside her.</p><p>His open mouth followed the curve of her jaw to her chin before capturing her mouth again in heated passion. His hot breath washed over her and Teyla felt as though she'd burn up under his fiery touch. The heat from his body was like a furnace and he felt so good over her, against her, inside her, everywhere.</p><p>Her hands stroked up and down his back and chest, up his arms to his shoulders and into his hair. When John's eyes would open, she'd look into them and all she'd see was an intense desire that she wasn't sure could ever be sated. She'd opened him up and drew him out and he was pouring out of himself, and into her, in every way.</p><p>Teyla shook beneath him, tensing around him as he drove her over the edge again. Her muscles twisted her up, contorting almost painfully and making her gasp for air and moaning out his name as her fingers clutched at his shoulder blades. He gasped softly and buried his face against her neck. She heard his soft grunt whispered into her ear then felt his body pulsating and surging inside her, filling her belly with his hot seed.</p><p>She focused on the feel of him in the final moments of completion to imprint the sensations to memory. Teyla floated blissfully in John's embrace feeling his body finally relax and he folded over her lovingly. He continued to jolt pleasantly inside her with the tiny aftershocks of their intense love-making. He remained in place for a long while, placing soothing kisses upon her face and neck as if easing them both back to reality. She had to admit that the entire event felt surreal, as if she were dreaming and when she awoke it would all vanish like a wisp of smoke on a windy day.</p><p>His hands graced over her body in loving caresses and his arms held them to each other, taking the time to let them both regain control of themselves. It seemed to Teyla that John didn't want to leave the euphoric bliss they were floating in either, as if his movements eased them carefully back to reality but he honestly didn't want to return. She wrapped her arms a bit more snug around him and she felt him relax even more in her embrace.</p><p>She turned her face to his ear as best she could to rest there with him and he continued to stroke and caress her as if he couldn't get enough of touching her silky skin, feeling her form beneath his fingers. "My god, John," she commented quietly.</p><p>He agreed with a weary nod against her shoulder. A moment later he lifted his head and turned to look at her. She was so close, inches away and he kissed her mouth softly with tender passion. His hand came up and swept through her hair as he brushed it back from her face. "Teyla." </p><p>That's all he said, as if just saying her name aloud at this moment would keep it from disappearing from the now and becoming a then. Every moment but a fleeting glance... such a sad truth.</p><p>His expression shifted with the thought and Teyla caught it, ever observant of his internal struggles, and she laid her hand upon his cheek. John focused on her, her mouth, her nose, her eyes... those eyes he could fall into and drown in. She smiled at him with assurance and John relaxed, smiling back.</p><p>They spent the next hour just holding and touching each other as they each floated in the lingering high and in time they fell into peaceful slumber side by side. In the morning, they awoke each other with an exchange of tender touches and smiles full of love and humor and conspiratorial silence. He woke with his face squashed into the pillow, lying on his stomach and his face turned toward her. Teyla woke facing him as well with one leg draped over his.</p><p>John raised his head and squinted at her against the glaring sunlight coming through the tall stained-glass windows. Teyla looked up at him and laughed lightly at his disheveled appearance; the pillow wrinkle on his cheek, the scrunched up expression and frumpled hair. John looked at her and all he saw was beauty.</p><p> </p><p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>LATER</p><p> </p><p>Ronon sat in the chair to the side of John's desk in his office off the Command Center's control room. He was bored this morning and Sheppard was busy finalizing the last of their mission reports before they could head out into the city to find mischief.</p><p>He sat slumped in the chair with his booted feet crossed on the corner of John's desk when Teyla came in to deliver a message from Sam and handed over the tablet she'd brought in with her. Ronon simply watched quietly as if he were a ghost and nobody would notice him if he remained still and silent.</p><p>John seemed to have stiffened slightly when he noticed Teyla approaching his desk and his eyes darted in the Satedan's direction. Ronon frowned a bit, then cocked his head to the side as he stared at John with a knitted brow. He looked to Teyla who stood almost too still beside the desk, looking everywhere in the room except to him or at Sheppard.</p><p>Ronon's brow quirked in interest and Teyla noticed. She shifted as if jolted by electricity and averted her gaze quickly and Ronon smirked, glancing between his two friends. Sheppard finished reading the report on the tablet and handed it back to her with an acknowledgement that came across as way too professional and rather stoic.</p><p>Ronon's eyes jumped back and forth quickly between the two as if he didn't want to miss the smallest of muscle twitches or eye contact, if they ever bothered to make any. When they did look to each other finally, they both quickly looked away from the other and Ronon smiled openly with complete amusement.</p><p>As Teyla turned to leave, she noticed his wide smile and eyebrows raised in interest. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him in warning. Then she took a breath, holding it, she walked stiffly from the room.</p><p>Ronon watched her, completely amused, as she walked quickly down the narrow hallway leading back to the Control Center. He waited for it... slowly raising himself out of the chair to keep her in view... he waited and... there it is! She threw a glance over her shoulder at John. Catching Ronon's spying eyes, she tucked her chin down as she turned back around as if trying to hide the move.</p><p>Ronon turned toward Sheppard, who was engrossed in his work on the laptop with a serious look of concentration darkening his face. The Satedan's bright green eyes danced with laughter and mirth and he reached over the desk, grabbing John's arm he punched him hard in the shoulder.</p><p>"Owwwwwwww!!" John cried out, pushing the laptop away in reflex and slammed his forehead on the desk with a pain-filled groan, clutching his shoulder which he now believed was shattered beyond belief.</p><p>"You dog!" Ronon exclaimed in a hushed tone and John tried to groan a reply but he was seeing stars at the moment. "You did it! You and Teyla...? I knew it! I knew you two would get together!" he nearly crowed.</p><p>He'd seen their relationship as a natural state of affairs the moment he'd first met them and then later could only wonder at the fact that these two people, so close to each other, hadn't seen what he'd seen so clearly two years ago. "It's about time!" Ronon told him, glancing toward the glass partition to be sure he hadn't alerted anyone to their conversation.</p><p>"Would you be quiet?" John hissed through gritted teeth as he panted through the pain, his arm hanging numb at his side.</p><p>Ronon stopped his crowing but seemed to dance on his toes in the center of the room as he continued to look down the corridor to where Teyla had disappeared to. Then he turned and moved back behind the desk and grabbed John's shoulders. He shook his friend as his hands massaged the muscles there, until Sheppard slowly sat up straight again.</p><p>Ronon slapped him on the back, the smile on his face was genuine and his eyes shone with a light John had never seen. He couldn't help but grin a bit at his friend's enthusiasm over his love life, it was certainly nice to have the support. John blushed slightly and nodded, conceding the truth to his faithful friend with a small, humble grin.</p><p>"Good?" Ronon asked and John looked at him. The single word asked so much. Sheppard knew it wasn't the superficial askance another might think if they'd overheard the conversation. The two friends looked at each other silently, green eyes piercing hazel, and John searched deep in his soul for the answer.</p><p>Good?</p><p>Oh yeah... this was the best thing he'd ever had in his entire life. She was more than he had ever dared to hope for.</p><p>Good? </p><p>John swallowed heavily and nodded so slight that it would've been missed had Dex looked away. He took a deep breath and fought down churning emotions that showed clearly on his face. Ronon glanced away for a moment to give him a second to reign it in.</p><p>John gave a single abrupt nod and went back to work, trying to focus on his tasks and Ronon simply smiled at his friend. He looked down the hall to where Teyla had been a moment ago, thinking that he'd catch up with her later and extend his well-wishes to her in private.</p><p>In secret, he corrected and slid down in his seat again, propping his feet on the corner of John's desk and feeling even more at ease than he had before. He closed his eyes and a slight smile danced across his lips as he laced his hands behind his head.</p><p>Real good. </p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>